WLAN repeaters operating on the same frequencies have unique constraints due to the above spontaneous transmission capabilities and therefore require a unique solution to problems arising from the use of the same frequencies. Since repeaters use the same frequency for receive and transmit channels, some form of isolation must exist between the receive and transmit channels of the repeater. While some related systems such as, for example, CDMA systems used in wireless telephony, achieve channel isolation using sophisticated techniques such as channel coding, directional antennas, physical separation of the receive and transmit antennas, or the like, such techniques are not practical for WLAN repeaters in many operating environments such as in the home where complicated hardware or lengthy cabling is not desirable or may be too costly.
Challenges in the development of a wireless repeater include delaying IF processing in connection with signal detection to allow time to reliably detect the incoming signal and perform transmitter setup for repeating operation. One system, described in International Application No. PCT/US03/16208 and commonly owned by the assignee of the present application, resolves many of the above identified problems by providing a repeater which isolates receive and transmit channels using a frequency detection and translation method. The WLAN repeater described therein allows two WLAN units to communicate by translating packets associated with one device at a first frequency channel to a second frequency channel used by a second device. In order to provide accurate repeating capability certain components such as bandpass filter elements, delay elements, and the like are used and are typically provided through the use of discrete components or subsystems, such as filter elements, delay line units, or the like. As production for such repeaters increases, so does the need to reduce costs by reducing part counts, form factor, and the like. Thus the corresponding need to decrease the costs of individual components increases making it desirable to replace certain discrete high cost components such as bandpass filters, delay lines and the like with more cost effective devices.